


Oh Tony Stark...

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: If there is one thing Stephen Strange loves, it's Christmas Tree decorating.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Oh Tony Stark...

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing so well...and then, well, life happened. But fear not! I have not given up. Between a massive headache and internet troubles, this was a battle just to get up. But now I have three to post, so there's that.
> 
> I'm loving this little series!
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 8: Christmas Tree**

“Delivery for one Doctor Houdini!” Stephen nearly ran into the sitting room of the Sanctum, where he decided he wanted the Christmas tree since that is where he did his consultations (plus, it had the best lighting), but was able to control himself enough to walk calmly into the room where Tony Stark and Thor were trying to set the massive evergreen up. Seriously, it was huge, and it smelled wonderful.

Stephen loved Christmas specifically for the Christmas tree smell in the house. He had candles hidden away in case he wasn't able to get a tree for some reason, but nothing could beat the real thing.

“Ah, you've brought it. I think I decided I want it over there. By the window.” Tony grunted as he and Thor maneuvered the tree into the corner by the window, grinning from behind the springy branches and looking like a kid in a candy shop. Stephen smothered a goofy smile of his own and approached the tree, looking it up and down. It was full. It was wonderfully green. And it was tall and proud. No wimpy branches or patches. It was the perfect tree for Christmas.

And the best part was the needles were soft rather than sharp, so decorating it wouldn't be a disaster like the one year he celebrated with Christine. He knew nothing about trees, and he refused to listen to her when picking one out, so he had to deal with pricked fingers for days. But this tree was soft and just possibly the best tree in New York.

Well, aside from the one Tony dropped over at Stark Industries. No one could be better than Stark.

“This good?” He admired it for a few more seconds and nodded. Tony called for Harley and the trio got to work getting it properly set up: trimming the trunk, sticking it in the little metal thingy that holds it upright, and placing a blanket around the bottom. Meanwhile, Stephen brought in boxes of decorations - some from his new friends; others from Christmas past – and checked in on the Avengers in the kitchen. He wasn't sure how good of an idea it was to try and make lunch in there when opening the wrong door could unleash a demon that liked to eat children's souls, but he and Wong did their best to protect everything. And everyone.

Speaking of Wong, his friend joined the group in the sitting room and grumbled into his mug of tea. He and Stephen were like day and night when it came to Christmas apparently. Wong wasn't the most excited about it, and he despised having a live tree. They were messy, dropping needles everywhere that took months to clean up, and he didn't see the point of decorating a tree in the house when there were perfectly good ones outside. 

Preferably on Stark's lot, where he was nurturing some new trees to replace the three he removed.

“I still think bringing a tree inside is ridiculous, Strange. What next? Are we going to put a bed outside?” Tony happened to be walking by when he said that, waggling his brows as he went.

“That might make for an...interesting night, Stranger.” Stephen shooed him away and turned back to Wong, who was shaking his head. And laughing.

“I don't know how you two do it, but it is nice. Nicer than I ever expected a relationship between the Iron Man and the Sorcerer Supreme to go.” He still couldn't believe _he_ \- Doctor Stephen Strange – was now Sorcerer Supreme. It was a hefty title for him to hold, but he was a doctor prior. A surgeon. Risks and high stakes weren't foreign to him.

“If you really want to know how we do it, I think we have a video somewhere...” Stephen's cloak smacked Tony, sending him stumbling away with a raucous laugh. Wong sighed. 

“Seriously. You could have picked anyone else, Stephen.” He could have, sure, but he couldn't really imagine being with someone else. There were sides to Tony most people didn't get to see, parts Stephen loved and cherished, and he honestly adored the man. Even when he was being...Tony.

“Maybe. But I wouldn't. Anyway, back to the tree. I eliminated the messy part of having a tree in the house, so you don't have to complain about that for the next month. A preservation spell. Which also means this tree can be the Sanctum tree for years to come.” Thor stood back and whistled lowly, reaching out to play with one of the branches. Harley fiddled with the blanket and stood back as well. 

“Are we all going to stand around the tree and stare or are we going to get decorating? I've brought some fantastic Christmas tree decorations for you, Steph-” He whirled around and crossed his arms.

“If they are in any way Iron Man themed, do not. Tony, I'm serious...” Too late, apparently. Peter stumbled into the room with a massive box simply marked 'Sanctum X-Mas', nearly dropping it on the floor if Stephen wasn't already sending his cloak to help out. The boy may have superhuman strength and stamina, but he was still an awkward teen boy.

As he feared, inside were ornaments of Iron Man (and a couple of Tony in some...chibi form), lights with little Iron Man helmet bulbs, and gold and red tinsel. Stephen saw the tree at SI; his was not about to be a monument to Tony Stark. No matter how nicely Tony begged. Nope. Not happening. This was _Stephen's_ space. His tree. It was being decorated the way he wanted.

“Careful, Stark. Stephen is very particular about his Christmas. Last year he threw a fit because I wasn't decorating the tree correctly.” Stephen put his hands on his hips and huffed.

“Well, who puts all the ornaments in one area? Come on, Wong! It's not difficult.” Natasha and Pepper poked in to see the tree, followed by Scott Lang and Steve Rogers. When they also noticed the box Tony brought along, there was a lot of teasing. 

“Cheer up, Doc. I actually got you something. A little gift to make this...easier. Rhodey!” Another box, also marked 'Sanctum X-Mas' was set next to the first. Stephen approached and raised an eyebrow to Tony, who only shrugged and smiled. It was a toss-up on whether he would like this gift, or if he was going to have to give Tony another lecture about doing inappropriate things in front of their friends.

“Did you seriously- Anthony Stark...” The man threw his hands up, eyes wide and oh so innocent.

“What! Come on, Doc! Have a little pride in yourself.” Stephen picked up an ornament in his (sort of) likeness and glared.

“I have pride in myself. This is just...” Peter plucked out a little Cloak ornament, which the Cloak snatched up and placed on the tree. He could see Tony was trying to gauge if Stephen was really upset or not, just like Stephen was watching him for any signs of hurting his feelings. The gesture was lovely, if not a bit much. Stephen wasn't like the Avengers; he wasn't someone who had merchandise and toys and his likeness sold to the masses. He did his job, mostly in secret, and that was that.

Of course, saving Tony Stark's life meant a large step out of the shadows. Then there was dating him. And now, being married (a private affair before the very public party Tony threw), Stephen was still growing used to seeing magazines talking about him; about them.

Tony gifted him 'Doctor Strange' merchandise in the past – some pants with little cartoon versions of him and a shirt that said 'only time will tell' with his Eye of Agamotto on it – but it was just something Tony made online and ordered. Probably like these ornaments and lights. He reached out for Tony and hugged him close, rolling his eyes at the coos.

“Yeah. Yeah. Let's get to decorating! I wanna see my likeness with his likeness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Xx
> 
> By the way, the hardest part of this whole process? _Naming_ these things! There are only so many Christmas related things you can use.


End file.
